La valise perdue
by Madisson
Summary: Edward, Bella et Alice reviennent de Jacksonville, après avoir rendu visite à Renée. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport de Seattle, ils découvrent que la compagnie d'aviation a perdu la valise d'Alice. Elle est en route pour... Bali :D


_Voici donc écrit un petit OS écrit pour mon plus grand plaisir… et le votre :)_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^^_

–

**La valise perdue **

**PoV Bella**

Je rigolai face à la situation devant laquelle nous nous trouvions. Alice ne savait plus que faire. Elle tournait en rond, attirant systématiquement l'attention sur nous. Je me tassai dans les bras d'Edward, ne supportant pas les regards qu'on nous lançait. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un sourire à peine dissimulé, enrageant de ce fait ma sœur.

-Essaye de rire, Edward. Et je bouffe Bella !

Pour la première fois, je la pris au sérieux. J'eus un frisson dans le dos qu'Edward remarqua. Il murmura à mon oreille :

-Crois-tu vraiment que je la laisserai faire ?

Je me sentis soudainement soulagée. En effet, Edward ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

Alice reprit sa course folle, direction : les bureaux d'informations. Edward me fit avancer, non sans réprimer un soupir. Alice se trouvait près d'un réceptionniste au teint pâle et à forte bedaine. Il sentait terriblement la transpiration et suait de toute part.

-Vous désirez ?

Alice, furibonde, le tira par sa cravate près de son visage.

-Ce que je désire ? Ce que JE désire ? Je ne désire pas, mon cher ! J'EXIGE, vous entendez ? J'exige MES valises !

L'homme eut une respiration soudainement saccadée. Son teint devint plus livide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Edward vit qu'il n'allait pas bien et attira sa sœur contre nous.

-Alice, tu te calmes ! Tout de suite.

L'homme recula, prit un téléphone et composa un numéro. J'entendis, bien que je me trouvais à plusieurs mètres de la discussion, ce qu'il dit.

-Il y a une folle qui réclame sa valise. Oui. C'est cela. Non. Oui.

Edward gronda. Je ne saurais cependant dire si c'était contre Alice ou contre le réceptionniste. Deux gardes armés arrivèrent.

-Tout va bien, demanda le premier ?

Edward engagea un pas dans leur direction, allant sûrement leur dire qu'il n'y avait rien, que la situation était arrangée, lorsqu'Alice leur sauta littéralement dessus.

-Non, rien ne va ! Trouvez-moi un responsable !

L'homme avait l'air d'en avoir déjà vu passer d'autre. Il avait un air blasé qui frisait le ridicule.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je veux mes valises.

-Mademoiselle…

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? C'est Madame.

L'agent de sécurité parut surpris mais se reprit vite.

-Très bien, Madame.

Il avait une façon de parler qui ne me plut pas. Ni à moi, ni à Edward et encore moins à Alice.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre pour une folle, vous entendez ? Lancez-moi encore un regard comme vous venez de le faire et je vous jure que je vous fais renvoyer, dit-elle avec tout le calme du monde. Il me suffirait d'un coup de téléphone et d'un pot-de-vin et vous vous retrouverez à la rue, avec votre femme et vos trois mômes. Vous les élèverez sous les ponts jusqu'à ce que votre épouse se rende compte qu'elle ferait mieux de vous laisser vous démerder seule et de rentrer chez sa mère avec Jimmy, Katelyn et Jeremy. Ce jour-là vous repenserez à moi et à votre idiote idée de ne pas me prendre au sérieux. Alors trouvez-moi un responsable tout de suite !

L'homme resta bouche-bé et je crus qu'il allait nous faire une attaque. Il lui fallut bien une minute entière avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

-Hector…

Le réceptionniste bedonnant se releva et fit tomber sa chaise dans un bruit strident.

-Où se trouve la valise de Madame ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous la cherchons mais il est possible qu'elle ait été embarquée sur un mauvais vol.

Alice se remit à tourner en rond d'une manière qui laissait à présager que cette éventualité était sans doute pire que tout.

-Un autre vol. Un autre vol ! Mais c'est une blague, c'est cela ? C'est… C'est une caméra cachée ? C'est bon, donnez-moi ma valise, je ne ferai rien, je ne mettrai pas mes menaces à exécution, vous savez. Je parle beaucoup, mais ce ne sont que des mots.

Elle passait d'un garde au réceptionniste, du réceptionniste au second garde. Ce dernier nous demanda de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes sans discuter.

Alice alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que nous lui indiquions. Le garde nous demanda de patienter le temps que l'on retrouver la valise. Il allait sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? Un café ?

Alice avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Volontiers, fit-elle.

L'homme sortit et revint avec une tasse de café brûlant. Café qu'Alice ne boirait jamais. Il repartit, nous laissant seuls, tous les trois.

J'allai m'asseoir sur une autre chaise, dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'Edward engageait une discussion animée avec sa sœur. Ils parlaient cependant trop doucement pour que je puisse comprendre quoique ce soit. Parfois, un mot, deux. Jamais rien de concluant. Je somnolai légèrement. Edward vint s'installer à mes côtés et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

–

**PoV Jasper**

Je me dirigeai contre un réceptionniste bedonnant et transpirant. Emmett se trouvait à côté de moi. Nous étions sensés rester à la maison, attendre le retour d'Alice, Bella et Edward mais ces derniers avaient plusieurs heures de retard et ne répondaient pas sur leurs portables.

J'abordai l'homme de manière polie et courtoise, essayant d'inhaler le moins possible de son odeur. Ce n'était pas son sang, qui me posait problème, en cet instant, mais cette horrible fragrance qui se dégageait de lui. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car je n'avais pas chassé depuis presque une semaine, maintenant. Il fallait que j'y aille, ce soir. Peut-être demanderai-je à Alice ou Emmet de m'accompagner…

-Bonjour, prononçai-je.

-Bonjour, répondit le réceptionniste. Puis-je vous aider ?

Je regardai le nom, sur son badge.

-Oui, Hector. Je recherche un homme et deux femmes. Ils revenaient d'un voyage de Jacksonville. Les deux premiers sont d'un naturel très calme, et la deuxième femme est…

-Une folle, murmura-t-il, pensant que je n'entendrai rien.

-Pardon ?

Il parut soudainement paniqué. Il avait l'air asthmatique.

-Excusez-moi, cela m'a échappé. Ecoutez, ils ne sont plus là, on les a emmenés, ils ne sont plus là.

Il se répétait. Et il était effrayé. Je pouvais le sentir. Que s'était-il passé ?

-Ecoutez, j'aimerai seulement savoir où ils sont.

-Ils ont été emmenés dans une salle d'attente, après que la folle, excusez-moi, la Madame se soit énervée sur le garde.

-Enervée ? Pourquoi ?

Je me doutais bien qu'un rien l'énervait, l'exaspérait et la rendait folle de rage, certes, mais nous nous efforcions tous, elle comprise, de rester discret.

-Eh bien, sa valise a été égarée.

Ah, bien sûr. Tout se mettait en place. Le réceptionniste avait un air penaud.

-Merci, fis-je, en me détournant.

Emmett riait à gorge déployée.

-Calme-toi, tu veux, tout le monde nous regarde. Il faut trouver cette salle d'attente.

Cela n'était pas bien difficile. Nous pistâmes leurs odeurs, nous retrouvant devant une salle en apparence anodine. Je pouvais cependant reconnaître le battement de cœur de Bella et trois respirations. J'ouvris la porte, me fichant bien de savoir si j'en avais le droit ou pas.

-Jasper, soupira Edward. Enfin te voilà, tu vas nous sauver la vie.

Edward était en colère. Je le savais. Mon don me le disait. Bella était compatissante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je ?

-Ta femme, Jasper. Je ne la supporte plus. Aies pitié de nous et va la calmer.

Je m'approchai de mon grand amour et allai voir ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, je le savais déjà. Et je connaissais aussi les raisons de son état. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle aimait plus ses robes que moi-même. Ce n'était pas toujours bon de connaître les sentiments des gens. Encore moins de la personne que l'on aime.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Mon amour, tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Alice ?

Elle inspira bruyamment, attendit quelques secondes et parla enfin.

-Ils ont perdus mes valises, Jaz.

-Je sais, oui.

-A l'intérieur, il y avait toutes mes esquisses pour la robe de mariée de Bella. Il y avait aussi mes… mes…

-Tes quoi, demandai-je, redoutant le pire ?

Alice me montra sa main, la gauche. Et je compris ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Cela ne me plus pas, non-plus. Ce qu'elle avait perdu était inestimable, irremplaçable.

-Mes bagues, Jaz ! Ils ont perdu mes bagues. Celle que tu m'as offerte lorsque tu m'as demandé ma main, ainsi que celle que tu as passé à mon doigt, le jour de notre mariage. Je suis tellement désolé, Jaz. J'aurai dû les garder sur moi… J'aurai dû… Mais on était pressés, on allait louper l'avion. Jaz, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je n'en savais rien, à vrai dire. Pour les bagues, tout du moins. Je m'imaginais que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre que la direction de l'aéroport nous donne des nouvelles. Les croquis de Bella n'étaient pas important, elle se souviendrait de chaucun de leurs traits, lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau maître de ses émotions. Concernant ses vêtements, néanmoins, j'avais la solution. J'allai devoir en payer le prix, certes, mais ce n'était rien, si cela pouvait appaiser la peine de la reine de mon coeur.

-Je pourrais t'emmener faire du shopping, demain ? Rien que nous deux.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'aimes pas le shopping.

Oh que non. Et la journée qui s'annonçait allait être des plus redoutables.

-Eh bien, je ferai une exception.

Je la vis sourire légèrement. Alors que je lui frottai le dos, un homme entra.

PoV Bella

Un home venait d'entrer. J'avais comme une drôle d'impression. Il s'approcha d'Alice et la regarda avec un air désolé. J'entendis Edward grogner légèrement.

-La perte de votre valise a été enregistrée, Madame. Nous vous recontacterons lorsque nous en aurons des nouvelles.

Alice, qui s'était levée dans l'optique d'une bonne nouvelle, dut se rasseoir, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Jasper s'inquiéta, ainsi qu'Edward, par la même occasion. Puis, Jasper prit Alice qui commençait à délirer et à prononcer une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles, la souleva et tenta de la tirer hors de la pièce. Elle ressemblait vaguement à… moi, lorsqu'Edward m'avait quittée. Était-il possible qu'elle soit autant atteinte par la perte de sa valise ? Je regardai alors la bague que je portais, celle qu'Edward m'avait tendue en me demandant de l'épouser. Elle appartenait à sa mère, avant, Elisabeth. Dans quel état serai-je, si je venais à la perdre ? De quoi serai-je capable, pour la retrouver ?

Edward vint me prendre derrière la taille et nous partîmes contre le parking. Alors que nous arrivions près de la Jeep à Emmett, elle-même prêt de la Volvo, Alice se « réveilla ». Elle hurla littéralement :

-Baliiiiiiiiii !

Elle se tapa les mains en même temps et je compris qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision.

-Je n'aime pas ça, fit calmement Edward, regardant Jasper.

Alice courut en direction des quais d'embarcation.

-Il faut que j'aille à Bali, sourit-elle !

Devenait-elle folle ? C'était bien ce qu'Edward avait l'air de penser, tout du moins. J'avais pourtant dans l'idée qu'il serait de mauvais augure de vouloir essayer de l'en empêcher. Jasper la suivit donc et Edward préféra que nous nous en allions tous les deux.

-Euh, Edward, non. Attends… Alice pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, non ?

-Je préférerai que non. Allez, viens !

Il me tira contre mon gré dans la Volvo et nous nous élançâmes contre la villa. Et dire que nous étions seulement allés voir ma mère…

–

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? _

_Un petit review pour me faire part de vos impressions ? _

__Souhaitez-vous que je mette quelques-uns de mes autres OS en ligne ? __

_Si oui, laquelle voudriez-vous ? _

1. Bella et un tueur en série

2. OS Jake et Nessie

3. Bella se prend sa première cuite

4. Bella saute de la falaise

_A choix, donc ! Je préviens juste, les OS 1 – 2 et 4 ont un côté plus dramatique que le 3__e__. _

_Avis à qui peut m'aider: je recherche des fictions en français, **dark Edward**._

_(Que ce soit FFN, skyrock, canalblog, j'm'en ****)_

_Auriez-vous des suggestions à me faire ? J'en connais déjà pas mal, je ne sais plus trop où aller en chercher. ^^' _

**A bientôt !**_  
><em>


End file.
